1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems. In particular, the invention relates to installation of power and processor modules in a multiple processor system.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple processor computer system has a number of processors operating in parallel. Usually, a system designed for multiple processor operation does not have all the processors present when the system is first put in operation. This will allow a user to add additional processors to the system according to his needs and budget.
A multiple processor system has a number of card slots reserved for specified functional modules such as processor modules, memory modules, and power supply modules. Different configurations may have different power supply requirements. Therefore, to maintain expandability with low-cost, it is preferable to be able to configure the power supply modules according to the processor modules. In this configuration, each processor module has its own corresponding power supply module to be plugged in separate card slots. Without its own power supply, a processor module may contend with other modules or the mother board, causing damages.
In addition, during installation, when the user plugs the power supply module into the card slot, he or she may not be aware whether the installation is correct; i.e., whether the power supply module is plugged into the slot corresponding to the correct processor module.
Therefore, there is a need in the technology to provide a technique to check the installation of the power supply modules in a multiple processor system to avoid damages to the processor modules.